Power transistors commonly employed in automotive and industrial electronics require a low on-state resistance (Ron), while securing a high voltage blocking capability. For example, a MOS (“metal oxide semiconductor”) power transistor should be capable, depending upon application requirements to block drain to source voltages Vds of some tens to some hundreds or thousands of volts. MOS power transistors typically conduct very large currents which may be up to some hundreds of Amperes at typical gate-source voltages of about 2 to 20 V.
Attempts are being made for developing novel concepts for power transistors. In particular, power transistors having an increased channel width are being searched for.